Kementari
Kementari was a weaponsmith who now acts as a powerful Vampire Lord Divine Servant. Story Avenging Lion Kementari was once a blacksmith in a village of Korriana, alongside her girlfriend Niniel; one day, however, she saw Niniel seemingly killed by the sinister Luther of Kaine. Unable to forgive this, she spent her entire life creating a weapon powerful enough to eliminate Luther, and eventually did the impossible, killing Luther himself, but not before the vampire slaughtered as well. Kementari's soul was however resurrected as a Divine Servant of Leo and summoned to the Cheshire Isle; however, by chance or twist of fate, her Key was tied to a resurrected Luther's as well. The pair clashed once again, Kementari attempting to kill Luther before the latter neutralized her, sensing inconsistencies in her dialogue and version of the facts. Justice Through Time Kementari thus returned to the past without her memories and was guided towards the land of the sadistic Carmilla Voldaren. On her way, alongside Niniel, she met with various people including Evangelyn Wulffen, Kuri-ma Gadrel, and faced Carmilla alongside her pet Hellhound Orthros. She however discovered that the strife between Carmilla and Luther was fabricated. Alongside Carmilla and Luther, Kementari found out that everything was planned by Nyarlathotep, an evil entity who sought to use Kementari in order to unseal Emeria as vengeance for Luther's actions. However, Luther granted Kementari the knowledge and inner workings of Hedrons in order to seal away Nyarlathotep as well, thus creating a timeline in which Carmilla and Niniel survived. Facing Darker Hours The group returned to the present time, with Niniel awakening as Carmilla's sister Niniel Voldaren. Forgiving Luther and even embracing him as a lover, Kementari was transformed as a Vampire and even had a Future Child with Luther, Jezabel of Kaine. Kementari was later caught in the Venatio by Luther's old enemy Angra Mainyu, who sought to torture Luther by using his brother Abel Dawne as a weapon against him. However, Kementari managed to stop Abel, protecting Luther long enough to force Abel into retreating, allowing the latter to be saved by future events - and eventually putting an end to the Venatio. Protecting a Family As she returned to the Cheshire Isle, she was visited by the unexpected presence of a person named Tenme who pretended to be Kementari's sister. Not knowing what to do with her, Kementari still took care of her, nursing her back to sanity after she was ravaged by Eldrazi. When Kementari learned about Carmilla's psychological state and lack of physical sensitivity, she asked for Geraldine Lane to create medicine for her that would allow her to feel as though her sensations, both physical and mental, were rejuvenated. Carmilla was of course quite thankful for this and showed much more warmth towards the young woman. Appearance Kementari is a silver-haired, fair-skinned woman with grey eyes, dressed in white, brown and grey clothes reminiscing of a blacksmith's. Personality Kementari is stern and determined, with a bit of self-righteousness and a general lack of patience, both compensated by her - often-hidden - kindness. She is extremely compassionate regarding those close to her and will defend and avenge them at any cost. She also possesses a heightened sense of honor and pride, but was able to see behind them and acknowledge Luther as a companion. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Now Supernatural as of her Vampire form, Kementari was always talented for physical combat, but was granted transcending abilities as a Vampire Lord. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Kementari of Leo, she possesses transcending abilities, though her exact abilities are still unknown. * Stone Manipulation: Kementari possesses a natural bond with Earth which she can carve to her will. This includes carving metal and gemstones, interestingly. * Artifact Creation: Kementari can create powerful artifacts such as weapons able to slaughter a Vampire Firstborn, and Hedrons. * Vampiric Abilities: Kementeri is one of the few vampires who can almost equate Luther in power. She can perform natural Necromancy, possesses crushing charisma, and can even command to most other Vampires. Furthermore, she possesses few of traditional vampiric weaknesses. Storylines * Bloodstone Heart features her as a central protagonist. * Venatio : True Evil also features her. Trivia * She bears some similarities to Kor artificer Nahiri in Magic: The Gathering. * Her name means Queen of the Earth in Quenya, referring to her powers. * Her parents were revealed to be Darmethor and Valorika. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Vampire Category:Korriana